The Other Story
by Zerodfourty
Summary: Finn and Marceline are finally together, so we get to look at their life together, what goes on with them, what they must go through, and what must happen for them to be together for as long as they want.
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of a field two men stand, one wearing a suit, the other wearing blue shorts, a lighter blue shirt, and a white hat.  
"This will be very painful, you will die, but you will be reborn, if done correctly."  
Hunson Abadeer ladies and gentlemen, one of the worse beings in all of Ooo, when he decides to visit Marceline.  
"I know I'll make it through it, i have to." Finn says as he looks Hunson in the pools of chaos he calls eyes. "I won't let them take her from me."  
Finn continues. He begin to walk towards the circle that was set up in the middle of the field. In the circle there was an assortment of things, horns from a couple different species of demon, the eyes of a whywolf, the tears of a giant, the hair of a magical animal (courtesy of Jake), and a bottle of bug milk, which Hunson explained was an activator for his realm that only became popular after the rise of the candy kingdom.  
"Now if I do this, you'll be a deadman, and not like Gonta, like Davey Jones." Hunson said, his face was calm, he wasn't doing this for profit or for the nightosphere, he was doing this for Marceline.  
Finn didn't hesitate, and as he entered the center of the circle he looked Hunson dead on his eyes, "make me immortal, dad"

Flashback -

Finn was waiting for Marcy to finish getting dressed, after they had started dating they had diner with every major royalty in Ooo, party to establish that if anyone tried to mess with Finn they would have Marceline to deal with, and partly to help them feel real about their relationship.  
Bonnie had been really annoyed by it, the girl who angrily and spitefully left her, with the guy who she thought wasn't good enough simply because of age.  
Slime Princess is still in the hospital because she tried to fight Marceline for Finn, she is doing better now.  
Flame princess initially could've cared less, but after about 45 minutes she began to look at Finn again.  
It's amazing, having a beautiful vampire as a girlfriend can make people very jealous.  
"So we are going around because we want to express our interest in protecting Ooo as a couple." Marceline says, "and yes that means together, we have developed some techniques that can't be done without us." Finn continues. And he wasn't lying, they developed this new attack, where Marcy would wrap around Finn and he became this Angelic figure, they worked hard on it.  
Flame Princess was glad that they offered to help, at the same time she was rather annoyed by the whole Finnceline thing. She didn't miss Finn but she didn't like that he was allowed to be happy, although it can be said that she still doesn't understand people's emotions.  
"Well thank you for your offer, but I don't think The Flame Kingdom will need any help dealing with its situations." The flame princess said, as she began to walk them out the door, but I will of course call upon you if I need you. She closed the door quickly after that.  
"Well I guess she is the "he can never be happy again" type." Marceline joked as they flew back towards her place, her 18 year old body was in many ways the perfect thing for flight, at the apex of its abilities it could do much more then seemed possible because of its Will to live.  
"So what's the plan Marcy?" Finn asked as they began to descend towards the entrance to the cave. She let him go and he tumbled to the ground easily avoiding any injury.  
"Marcy?" Finn said as she slowly drifted into his arms, she looked very tired, more so then usual.  
"I'm ok Finny, I'm just tired, all this princess business has really got me wanted to go globbing crazy."  
"Oh glob I'm sorry, I didn't realize how tiring this would be for you. This is most of what I do as a hero." Finn carried her towards her home. He paused at the door and waited for her to insert the key before pushing it open and carrying her inside laying her in the air above the couch. "You want anything? Maybe some tea, and some music?" He asks, he doesn't wait for an answer he just puts on an old record, Rammstein of all things, and walks into the kitchen and prepares to make some tea.  
As the German lyrics begin to flow from the speakers, and the tea brews Marceline lays in the air above her couch, calm and so beautiful.  
"Ich Tu Dir Weh..." She mutters as the guitarist starts to play.  
She begins to sway with the music as Finn walks back into the room, Tea in kettle, "mathematical album Marcy, who is it?"he asks as he sets the kettle and two cups down on the table and stands next to the "extremely uncomfortable" couch.

"Rammstein, Bonnie showed them to me, they speak the same language she does when she's angry i guess." Marceline says as she floats down and reaches for a cup of tea. Finn grabbed the other and they begin to drink tea together.

"i think that went well." Finn says out of nowhere. "What, Flame Princess?" Marceline replies between sips. "Yea, i mean better than i expected at least." he replies quickly, knowing the subject was odd and extremely unwanted, but it was something new. "I guess she replies, we have one more royal to tell though." She says, her emotionless reply and monotone delivery made Finn turn towards her to see if she was ok, at this point the record had finished and it had began to skip. " and who would that be Marcy?" Finn asked, multiple thoughts filled his head, Lumpy space? No thats a different dimension and i haven't been there enough to cause an impact. Ghost Princess? He thought, No they ascended to a whole different plane of existence. Who then, He thought. Marceline put down her tea, looked at Finn, Smiled and said "The Ruler of the Nightosphere, my father, Hunson Abadeer."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fiant quod i am, refugit mortem, factus mei partem." Hunson chants and as he does the circle around Finn begins to flow a dark red, sucking into the Nightosphere all that are encompassed by the circle. Starting with The ground, then Finns soul, and finally his body. The first thing Finn felt was fire, the burning sensation ended pretty quickly actually, Finn then lost all feeling. He saw what appeared to be Hunson follow after him in the circle, but he quickly turned into his chaotic demon form. That was then deconstructed, his body torn and lite ablaze by the flames of the Nightosphere, they entangled around Finn and for a few seconds Finn could hear then wrapping around his, he saw Hunson's face as this was happening, a tear was forming in his eye, while a smile was stretching across his face.

Flashback

"Your father. . ." Finn says a puzzled look comes over his face, he had forgotten about the demonic lord of chaotic energy. With everything that was going on in there lives lately, Jake and Lady, his nieces and nephews, the announcement of his relationship with an immortal, and the few actually battles that took place in between, Finn had forgotten almost everything he knew about the Nightosphere in general. "Ruler of the Nightosphere. Like the big guy downstairs." Finn said, he continued to try and put together what Hunson would do to him. "Mathematical!" Was all he could put together, breaking his thought train often left him like this. "Baby, you ok? You usually hate when my father is around." Marceline replied, she began to move towards the record player, her tea on the table and her music skipping to a stop. She flupped the record and waidmanns hail began to play. "Usually you give me a glare, then try to play it off. Hell you attacked him when you first met him. Sent him home with a huge wound." She continued. She still laughs at parts of that, while pretending to be angry with him. "That's because he was being a demon, besides he had your bass." Finn replied, he picked up the kettle and walked back into the kitchen placing it in the sink. He reminded himself that he would need to remember to wash it. "We are totally algebraic now. Plus he likes my raps." Finn did his best to go along with the idea. He knew he would have to live with her undead father until his demise so he might as well make it work. "He IS a demon, like the king of demons." She replied, she moved towards the door of the kitchen, leaning against the frame. "He is why I am what I am Finn. We have to go see him, I want him to know about us." She said her face was serious, yet her tone was soft. Finn knew nothing he said would get around this so he made the simple adult decision. "When?" He said. He made sure to check that his voice didn't sound sad, or defeated, but light and real. "How about we go tomorrow? I think everyone has had enough of Ooos favorite couple for this week anyway." She joked, "we can spend the night in the Nightosphere." And with that it was settled, the couple would go to see her father the next day. Finn turned to her and reached out to take her hand. "Well what would you like to do now then?" He asked, he began to pull her back into the living room. He didn't exactly want to be stuck between her decisive attitude and a sink with dishes, he would deal with that later. "How about we go out? It's only a "10:00 pm, we can go run with wolves and see a movie a " She said as she lowered herself to walking, a habit she picked up whenever Finn would hold her hand. "That sounds fun, let's do that then." Finn said with a smile," I heard they found some old superhero movies, Spider-Man 3 or something like that. I wonder if the spiders will be there." He replied as he opened the door and pulled her outside. "Let's do this, couples time!" And with that they rushed into the moonlight, she flew carrying him by his arms, he would point out small packs of wolves here and there, and she would look for the bigger ones that they knew. Finn held his arms out and pretended to fly, his arms stretched out, his eyes closed and his heart in his throat. "Marcy you get to do this all the time." He said, he had always been intrigued with flight, natural, magical, or otherwise. "Everything is different for you." He said, a smile stretched across his face as the words slipped from his lips. "Everything has been different for god knows how many years, I've spent more time off the ground then on it now." She says, as she begins to lower them to a rather small pack of wolves, maybe five at best. She dropped him about three feet off the ground, and as soon as he reoriented she was next to him on all fours, ready for a night with the wolves. "Let us run." Marceline whispers, that was all the wolves needed to begin their descent into madness.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn was bathed in fire, burning in bright blue, and green. He had already died, the rest of the process would now be up to Hunson. The plan was to transplant parts from Hunson's mind and soul and give them to Finn. This was proving to be difficult though, for it weakened him severely, his Muscle tissue was now ripping into Finn pushing itself into his muscles. Attaching itself to his body, forcing its influence into him, keeping his body circulating. Hunson then allowed for his muscles to leave his body and enter Finn, they would grow back as soon as he reentered his chaotic state. Finns arms began to turn a light blue color, but at this point it was only up to his shoulders. Once that was done Hunson inserted a syringe into his vein and began to extract blood from himself, "anything for Marcy" he whispered to himself as he placed the syringe at Finns neck and forced the blood into his brain. "Live young demon, live my son." He said, and flames burst from Finns eyes, his hair falling out of his hat, his nails a dark black, his entire upper body now this blue color and it continued to spread. Hunson spoke to Finn, although it was an odd demonic tongue and translated to this, "you must feed to stay sane. You will find multiple different types of substances. But know that souls will last the longest, and the better the person, the tastier the soul. You can't eat an immortal for their souls have already been corrupted by our kind. I will give you enough to sustain yourself for a year, after that you must figure out what to do yourself."

Finn looked at him and understood everything perfectly. His eyes finally calmed and they were black with red pupils. They calmed to a more normal white with black pupils. "I am alive, I am complete" Finn said, a dark essence flowing from him with every word he spoke. "Let us return." Hunson said and as they exited the ceremonial demension, a skeletal figure could be made out, it did nothing. "You will feel large amounts of power wash over you repeatedly, it will grow until your destruction. Only I can truly destroy you as you are now a part of me, I won't do that for Marcy's sake. Now. . . Son bring me back my daughter."

FLASHBACK TIME-

Finn looked at Marceline as she ran with the wolves and noticed just how beautiful she was as she rampaged and caught one of them. Biting at its neck while it pawed at her chest, trying to get its head around. Finn punched one that was leaping to jump in on her, he then began to wrestle with it, punching it in the jaw as it continued to bite at his face, he kicked it off of him and ran after it with a diving elbow drop. "You wanna try me punk!" He screamed as he rushed the now sprawling wolf. The wolf yelped in defeat and he rolled off of it and laughed. Marcy had already beaten her wolf and was sitting there petting it thanking it for the time. "Always faster then me," Finn began "I wonder how far that goes." Finn tried to give he best smile he could after he said that, like test me Marcy, do it. She laughed and grabbed his hand, "shall we go to the movies?" She had already begun to lift him off the ground, and as his feet dangled she darted forward pulling him to the "drive-in" that had actually been fixed sense they had broken it years ago. As they came to a stop multiple movies were being plays and you could chose which on you wanted to watch,"Spider-Man 3, Superman Returns, and daredevil. Hmm well how about we stick with Spider-Man 3." Finn said as he looked to the screens that had just begun playing their respective movies. "Ok, daredevil doesn't sound like its good anyway, I mean why would you dare the devil, you are gonna lose, be a little smart, try and have some fun." Marceline replied, without knowing it she had trashed the worst movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn began his quest to find his queen, for the first time as an undead immortal he could be considered for the position of King, although this was not the time to fret over that. He began to run through the forests, breaking mach 3 and simply running through trees as if they were blades of grass. "This is. . . Beautiful" Finn whispers to himself, his body finally that light blue tint, his hair white at the roots but black at the ends, presumably from the fire, and heat, his hat gone, and his clothes tattered. He jumped from the treeline and arrived at the entrance of Marceline's cave, he walked through the door of her home and quickly runs over all of the clues he had laid out, checking to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. "The Lich is gone, the Sky Witch has been taken care of, and Simon is just as concerned as i am. Bubblegum, can't pick up her up within any of the allied kingdoms, and Zergiok has professed that he can't sense her for 1,000 miles. That leaves two places i can think of, below ground with the Hyoomans, or in the old irradiated cities of earth."

FLASHBACK TIME

After the movie Finn and Marcy decide it's time to go back home, she was tired after a spree of terrible movies, while he was stressed out by having to deal with Marcy's dad. He couldn't think of anything that could make this easier, he had heard of this weird plant that you can make brownies from but Treetrunks said she would never make those for him again after last time. He had eaten all of them and then all of her apples. "Babes whats wrong?" Marcy asked, she noticed he was deep in thought but it wasn't his usual thought face, it had a more contorted view about it. "Let's go up north." he replied, his voice monotone. "You want to go up north, like to visit Simon?" She asked, he and Simon had been getting along more ever sense Betty came through the time slip. "Yea. . ." Finn replied, he drifted off a little, he knew he had to try and keep something together though, he didn't want her to be to concerned about him. "Let's see if we can get Simon's mind back." He continued, "try and wash those movies out of our brains." he smiled as he finished speaking. His smile soon spread to her and they kissed before she picked him up and began to fly towards the Ice Kingdom.

Once they arrived at the Ice Kingdom, Betty greeted them at the door, Simon could be heard screaming here and there about the most random things, "you want to try me! WHERE EVERYBODY KNOWS YOUR NAME!" Marcy noticed the beginning and immediately rushed in to check on him, "Simon, you're going to be ok." she looked at him, his skin still the blue tint, while his face and body had returned to his normal state. He was between the two different parts of him, Betty had done an amazing job of figuring out what was needed to try and balance him out after the hundreds of years of immortality. "Hi Finn," Betty said as she shook his hand. "Sorry about that, you know she sees him as a type of father figure."Finn replied as they began to walk into the Ice Castle. "It's no problem, if it wasn't for her i wouldn't have the chance to get my Simon back." She smiled for a second but soon it returned to a more thought provoked state, she would be like this for days. No one would see her for weeks, only to get a long list of items needed and than Simon would get better. "Simon has been doing great recently hasn't he, he's putting things together quicker i think." Finn occasionally would run around as her arrand boy, gathering odd things from Princess Bubblegum like tesla coils and electric brain needles. supposedly she would run electricity through the castle from the tesla coils and the needles would than gather a constant stream of electricity that she would use to mess with his neural system. "Yes he is, i've done alot to try and return his brain to the state it used to be in to try and jump start his mind i've gotten parts so far. I might need to drug him so i can get a large amount of activity to try and get to his memories." she trailed of and Finn understood less as she went on but once she summaries he understood well enough. "I'll figure this out." She finished.


End file.
